


New Faith

by CommanderCryptic



Series: The World's Misadventures: 2020 edition [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020, 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCryptic/pseuds/CommanderCryptic
Summary: America reminisces on a few things as he celebrates New Year's with Canada in Times Square.
Series: The World's Misadventures: 2020 edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060109
Kudos: 4





	New Faith

"I can't believe it's almost over."

Alfred stared off into the sky, watching the stars twinkle as they made their promenade across the endless black. New Year's Eve was a loud and celebratory holiday, and Alfred was in the center of it all. Despite the virus concerns, people still assembled in Times Square to watch the ball drop. And, naturally, Alfred _had_ to go and watch. He was the United States of America. How could he _not_?

It all felt so surreal, though. 

December 31st:

Once it ended, 2020 ended. 

It was common knowledge to all that 2020 wasn't a peaceful year, by any means— what with the tense political climate, World War III rumors, unstable relations with Iran & North Korea— all while a deadly virus was wreaking havoc in the background. Everyone was eager to leave 2020 and all its troubles behind, desperate to step into the new year with new hopes and aspirations. 

Alfred was hopeful, too. While he was a nation with immortality and natural immunity to illnesses like the virus, he represented his people. He could tell when his people were in distress, and 2020 had been a hotbed of distress from start to end. But finally, _finally,_ Alfred could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He hoped his citizens could, too. 

Vaccine distribution was in its first phase; Alfred knew that eventually, there would be an end to the global pandemic. 

He could only wish that the end would come as soon as possible. 

"2020 really was something, huh." Matthew followed Alfred's faraway gaze, matching its spaciness equally. "Are you excited?" 

"Who isn't?" Alfred chuckled. His smile had undertones of sadness in it. "Hell, Matt, we've lived for centuries. Just one more year passing by doesn't seem all that special." 

A lie. The buffer period between 2020 and 2021 was one of the most special ones Alfred had ever experienced, even in his long life as a nation. 

"Well, I guess." Matthew closed his eyes, though Alfred knew he wasn't going to fall asleep. "I don't really know how I feel. It's just that... even after 2020 passes, we're all still the same people. It's not like all our problems are going to magically disappear." 

"I _wish._ But I guess some people think of it as a fresh start. Like we're leaving things behind," Alfred pointed out. 

"Hm. Yeah, maybe you could say that." 

_I know there's a lot of stuff I want to leave behind..._

Suddenly, an entire wave of stress crashed down upon Alfred's mind— stress that he could have _sworn_ he rid himself of, already. 

Memories from November were brought to light. Memories of anxiety, worry, and above all— anticipation. Not even the pleasant kind. 

The election had taken an obvious toll on many of his citizens' mental health, thus leaving Alfred in the same tense state himself. Nobody wanted the presidential power to fall into the wrong hands and stay there for the next four years, especially during such an already dire situation. Which hands were considered the 'wrong' ones was a topic of debate. 

In the end, Biden had won. Alfred didn't know how he was supposed to react or feel.

He was reminded of another small detail.

_Inauguration's on the 20th._

Inauguration day was going to take place on January 20th, 2021; marking the beginning of a new administration and the end of the old one. Alfred was expected to attend— it was a crucial part of his duties as the United States of America, after all. 

Matthew seemed to notice Alfred's worry. "Al. Don't think about it, too much. It'll all be alright." he assured. "Just... try focusing on one thing at a time." 

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a good plan." 

The two sat in silence (not _complete_ silence, of course. They were in New York City, for crying out loud.) 

A pair of T.V. reporters approached the two nations, with the female one pointing her microphone at Alfred. "And, here we have this handsome young man!" she said to the camera. "So, sir, what brings you out to Times Square to celebrate in the middle of this pandemic?"

Alfred froze up. He wasn't supposed to appear in media, as the risks of rousing suspicion were just too high. Especially live television. He sent a desperate look to his brother.

 _Just tell her something and she'll go away,_ Matthew mouthed. Alfred nodded subtly before speaking. 

"Ah, whaddya mean? It's New Year's eve, why wouldn't I be here?" Alfred said, putting on his best New Yorker accent. 

"What spirit! To the folks at home, our New Year countdown is getting down to the wire. Just thirty seconds until 2021!" The reporter said. 

_Man, I really wasn't keeping track, was I?_

Alfred quickly redirected his attention to the large countdown timer in the middle of the square— confirming that there really was less than a minute until the end of 2020. 

_25\. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11._

_10._

_9._

_8._

_7._

_6._

_5._

Alfred thought about England, and the entire monolith mystery they conspired about. 

_4._

Alfred thought about Russia, and all the odd tension they shouldered together. 

_3._

Alfred thought about France, and all the witty conversations they shared. 

_2._

Alfred thought about Canada, and all the stress they got through together. 

Finally, Alfred thought about himself. The United States of America.

Problems, worries, regrets—

He was going to leave it all behind. 

**_1._ **

The clock struck twelve. The entire city— no, the entire world— erupted into cheers. 

_2020 is gone._

_Hello, 2021._


End file.
